


Slideshow

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry the title is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlights a few moments in the lives of Enjolras and Combeferre. Written for ferrejolrasweek2013. Goes along with my chapter fic on my profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slideshow

Combeferre nervously cleaned his glasses for the fifth time, sitting in a plain, windowless room at the shatterdome. He still couldn’t believe that he was finally there. He had been working towards the Jaeger program for years, fascinated by the idea of bonding with another person to a robot, eager to help protect man. And today was the day that he would meet his Jaeger partner, the one they had deemed him compatible with. He had been itching with curiosity since his acceptance as to who they might be.

So Combeferre looked up quickly as the door opened, turning to see who entered. It was Major Javert, and Combeferre quickly stood. Behind the major was a blonde man, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He was smaller than Combeferre, in terms of size, though he seemed to be around the same height.  Combeferre held out his hand, shaking the other’s with a smile.

“Enjolras, this is Combeferre. You two are going to work together,” Javert bluntly stated, nodding his head. “I’ll leave you two alone. Start getting used to each other.” With that, the major was gone and the two men were left alone.

“Well then,” Enjolras raised an eyebrow before turning back to Combeferre. “I think you should know that I romantic movies and long walks on the beach,” he stated dryly. Combeferre laughed and Enjolras grinned, the tension immediately leaving the room.

……….

The only sounds that could be heard were heavy breathing and the sounds of wood striking wood as the two sparred furiously in the training room. They had been going at it for 15 minutes and so far neither of them had landed a blow. The tide quickly turned when Enjolras got his staff hooked behind Combeferre’s knee, knocking the other down to his back. He swung his staff down, bringing it to a stop an inch from his friend’s face. “I win,” he panted out before raising his staff and leaning down, pulling Combeferre to his feet.

“You got lucky,” Combeferre replied, immediately cracking his back before resuming a fighting stance, perfectly according to book, “One more round.”

……….

Combeferre was nervous, _really_ nervous. This would be his first time drifting with Enjolras and he was terrified that it wouldn’t go well. He had really grown to like the other man, and the last thing he wanted was them to be separated. He felt Enjolras’ gaze on him and turned his head, giving the other a smile. They were standing in the prep room, and their team was putting their suits on them. Combeferre was distracted as the team head, a nice man named Feuilly, took his glasses off, pocketing them carefully before Combeferre’s helmet was put on. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, following Enjolras as they stepped forward into their Jaeger.

Enjolras went right while Combeferre went left, no discussion necessary between them to know which side they wanted. They both stepped into position and Feuilly hooked them up. “Alright boys. It’s all down to you now. Good luck, you’ll do great,” he smiled and nodded before going out of the Jaeger, and it was just the two of them. Combeferre looked over at Enjolras.

“Are you ready?”

Enjolras looked back at him and nodded. “Completely.”

Grantaire’s voice crackled over the intercom and then the countdown began, each of them taking a deep breath in sync before the drift initialized.

It came as a shock to Combeferre. It started out feeling like he was being sucked down a tube, world rushing past him in a blur. Memories flew past his eyes, some his, some not. There he was sitting in a rocking chair with his grandmother, and running through an orchard with his siblings, but there was a blonde child, quietly reading in a room, watching the other children play on a playground. Then there was a Kaiju. The same one, two times, from two memories, flashes of buildings falling, glimpses of the creature, quick shots of fear.

Years of memories passed by in seconds, leaving them both breathless by the time the stream stopped. Combeferre could feel, distantly yet extremely close, the presence of Enjolras in his mind, more comforting than anything he had ever felt.

_Wow this is…_

_I know._

Combeferre looked over, a grin blossoming across his face, Enjolras returning it. This was definitely what they were made to do. He could feel it.


End file.
